


Dragon

by DeadGhostWriter13



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGhostWriter13/pseuds/DeadGhostWriter13
Summary: On everyone's 13th birthday, a mark would appear on their body, where their soulmate would first touch them
Kudos: 2





	1. Soulmates

_ On everyone's 13th birthday, a mark would appear on their body, where their soulmate would first touch them. _

** Dean **

**On my 13th birthday, my soulmate mark appeared. Two hand prints wrapped around my right forearm.**

Kana

On my 13th birthday I discovered my soulmate mark wasn't normal, it was as if they never truly touched me. The mark was a faint, barely noticeable line running vertical on my chest, right where my heart was.

_ 8 Years Later: _

Kana

It was surprisingly easy to enter Lawrence Kingdom, with the movements becoming closer. I knew if my family found out I had snuck to the Kingdom, let alone enter and explore, they'd be furious.

** Dean **

**I entered the market place and began to explore the stalls. There were a lot of places and it was always an adventure. However, I wasn't paying attention and as I passed a side road I collided with someone.**

**"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry m'lady." I quickly apologized. There was obviously terror in her. She ignored my hand when she stood and clutched her cloak tighter, the hood obscuring her face and hair.**

**"I'm-"**

**"Prince Dean Winchester." she gasped. Quickly she turned and fled. I wanted to call out to her and follow her but my feet remained frozen. It wasn't unusual for a person to recognize me, but to be afraid of me and run away? That was very odd and unusual.**

Kana

The man started to apologize as I sat on the ground. I stared at him from under my hood in terror. He offered his hand but I didn't take it and stood on my own. I pulled my navy blue cloak closer. His voice spoke again, attempting to introduce himself, however, I already knew who he was. Prince Dean Winchester. My feet moved fast, dashing away from him. Oh I was so screwed. After a few blocks had past, I returned to a walking pace and exited the Kingdom towards camp.

2 Weeks later:

Kana

Michael was very angry when he discovered my outing. Even more after learning of the run-in with the Prince. I had been kept under guard in my tent for two weeks. Then Michael called for me. The whole family was there.

_No. No. This can only mean that he's planning to storm Lawrence tonight. I have to warn Dean._

My eldest brother and King of Haven laid down his plan and dismissed us for preparation. There was a small window of opportunity for me to leave and warn Dean of the attack.

It took a lot of time and effort to enter Lawrence. Running like a mad-man, well, mad-woman, did atttract attention but I didn't care, there wasn't time. By the time I reached the castle, I was out of breath. One of the maids told me Dean was about to take his horse out for a ride.

The prince started to leave the stable and I ran to him.

"Dean!"

He turned, "Can I help you-? Wait, you're the girl from the market."

"Yes! Please Dean-"

"I am your Prince and you should address me as such."

I sighed, "You are not my prince," I threw off my cloak, revealing my tan skin, black scales scattered along my arms and legs. My raven black hair was tied back in a ponytail, easily showing off the scales on my neck and the few shadowing my bright blue eyes. "I am Princess Kana Novak of Haven and I have come to warn you of an upcoming attack. My family will strike at sundown and they will kill and burn and destroy till there is nothing left."

His emerald green eyes pierced into mine and he flew of his horse, sword drawn.

"You Dragon whore! How dare you enter my kingdom. Do you really think I'm fool enough to fall for your lies?"

Slowly, I kneel on the ground, never breaking eye contact, "I do not believe you to be a fool. However, I am not lying. There will be a massacre if you don't act now while you have the element of suprise."

"I call a bluff. Why would you come here, disguised, run away when you encounter me, then come again and reveal yourself to warn of your next move?"

"Because I am not like my family. The violence and bloodshed they cause sickens me. You can stop them."

"What do you gain from this?"

"Freedom. They wouldn't stand a chance in a suprise attack. So they would all die. I would be free of them."

Then the world went black.

I woke in a dark cell. My cloak had been returned and acted as a blanket over my thin white dress. As I shifted to sit up, my ankles and wrists burned. I hissed and the rattle of chains clued me in. My wrists and ankles were bound in iron shackles.

"Well?"

"Our scouts confirmed the Dragon's claim." a deep voice stated

"Understood. Dean, ready our men. We set out at once." said another, I presumed King John.

"What shall we do with the monster?"

I bristled at the name.

"Keep her unconscious."

The world faded away yet again.

Smoke filled my nose. I shot up. Instead of being in the cell, I laid in a field. Fire burned around me in a circle and a figure loomed at the edge, getting closer.

"Thanks to you, we won. Freedom is almost yours."

"Dean-"

"I had you dragged out here to see the outside world one last time."

"Please-"

His iron sword pierced my heart, right where my mark was.

"Please...Dean." I gasped, wrapping my hands around his arm.

"No. No."

He threw away his blade and dropped to his knees.

"I'm sorry Beloved."

Prying my hands off, Dean rooled up his sleeve, revealing two hand-prints.

"Heh. Guess fate likes to screw people over." I chuckled.

And then it was over.


	2. Note to readers

Hey there! I know I haven't posted new chapters in a while. I am so sorry for that. This work is not abandoned. My depression has reared its ugly head again and it hit me hard. I've been struggling to find the motivation/will to write. Like, I want to, but I just _can't_ you know? I hate it. These stories are ones I love and have so many ideas for. I go to write and then nothing happens. I've gotten a little better. I was able to start a new story. I'm working through it. I feel so bad for not posting and I hope to be able to post more chapters. Depression sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting schedule is a nope


End file.
